


A Mini Celebration

by rbcccmly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on an art piece from tumblr, But mostly fluff, M/M, Teensy Bit of Angst, Temporarily returning to Earth, first kiss together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbcccmly/pseuds/rbcccmly
Summary: The paladins return to Earth for a day to visit their families. Keith and Lance talk about goodbyes, and find their own way to make sure they won't be saying goodbye to each other any time soon.Based on an art piece on tumblr - Link in the notes!





	A Mini Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on the following art piece by raspbi on tumblr: https://raspbi.tumblr.com/post/172718612419/rbcccmly-raspbi-mini-celebration-after-arrivin

Allowing Sam Holt to return to Earth turned out to be one of the best things that could have happened for the team. Not only was he safe, and could warn the Garrison and the rest of Earth about the galra, but he could also reach out to their families.

Despite the varying distances, with some members being in different countries and further away than others, arrangements were made for every single member of each family to meet at the Garrison. Plane tickets were booked for a warm summer's day, and as soon as everything had been confirmed, word of returning to Earth for a reunion quickly broke out on the castleship.

Even Keith had been contacted, and despite him not knowing where his father was, he still agreed to leave the Blade of Marmora for a day to visit his home planet with the rest of the team.

It was still just as wholesome to watch as Hunk, Pidge, and Lance ran out from the ship once it had touched down, straight for the small group of people that had gathered out on the dry soil. Keith and Shiro had followed behind at a slower pace, both smiling at the happy scenes before them. Shiro eventually left to spend some time with the rest of the staff, but Keith didn't mind.

Keith was home. That was all he cared about.

At least, that was what he tried to tell himself.

It was hard to think that it had been the only reason to return when Lance was just a few metres away, laughing and crying out of sheer happiness as he was surrounded by his loved ones. Keith smiled softly to himself as he watched for a few minutes, then quietly slipped away. He didn't want to intrude, as much as he had wanted to stick around.

It took Lance an hour or so to first notice Keith's absence.

He had known that Keith didn't have any family here, but Shiro didn't either. Still, he could see Shiro with a few others from the Garrison, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Pidge was spending time with her parents and Matt, whilst Hunk was showing a few pictures of space to his mother and grandmother.

It was hard to get away from his own family, not only because he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, but also because his family was by far the biggest. With three siblings, his parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins, Lance was well and truly smothered.

It was only after he had noticed a faint figure on the top of a nearby roof that he was able to figure out where Keith had gone.

With a smile, Lance had gestured up to the boy, explaining to his family that he wanted to check up on his teammate. His friend. Immediately after that he was surrounded by frantic hands, some pushing him in the direction of the building whilst others tried tidying up his hair and general appearance.

“Friend? How close are we talking?” His aunt had asked, smirking.

“Go get him, tiger!”

Even his grandmother was lecturing him to be a gentleman among it all. Lance laughed giddily when he eventually got away.

The walk up to the roof was a long but familiar one. It was the exact spot where he, Hunk, and Pidge had been when Shiro's pod first crashed down to Earth, and as Lance walked, there was a permanent smile set on his face. It remained even after he had stepped through the door to see Keith, sat at the edge with his legs hanging off the side of the building.

“Hey,” he greeted him as he approached, smiling to the other boy when his head lifted.

“Hey. What are you doing up here?” Keith asked in response, watching Lance out of the corner of his eye when he lowered himself down, joining him at the edge of the roof. He caught a shrug of the shoulders before he turned his head, looking out ahead of himself once more. Already the sun had began to set.

“Just thought I'd come say hi. I haven't seen you talk to anyone since we got here. You okay?”

Keith nodded. “I'm fine. Just didn't want to get in the way of anything. I've got my mom back out in space, remember?”

It was Lance's turn to nod, then. Keith could spend as much time with his mom as he wanted to in space, so he could understand that. He also thought it was kind of sweet that Keith thought he would get in the way. He was clearly conscious of the fact that everyone else had loved ones here that they weren't as lucky to see as often as Keith could see his mom, and it made Lance smile.

He could tell that something was on Keith's mind, though. He looked deep in thought, almost as if he was debating something with himself.

Lance leaned forward a little and raised a brow, still smiling. “You sure you're okay there, Edgelord?” He teased. That brought out a scoff from the raven-haired boy, but still he smiled back.

“I'm fine. It's just... I forgot how peaceful it is here. Not silent like it is out in space, but... It's the nice kind of quiet.”

Lance nodded at that, then let things fall into a peaceful silence, thinking it was what Keith wanted. But, the longer they sat in silence, the more Lance began to grow weary of what was to come.

Tomorrow, in less than twenty-four hours, they would leave Earth to return to space.

He had had the opportunity to see his family, and now that he knew they were well and happy with his position as a Paladin of Voltron – worried and concerned, but happy – it was easier for him to relax.

Or... was it?

He shifted in his place, only briefly glancing to Keith when he caught the other boy staring at him. He didn't know if Keith had been watching him for a while, or if he had only just turned to him, but Lance didn't question it.

“...It's going to be hard to leave again, isn't it?” He asked instead. Keith seemed surprised at the question, before he gave a sigh and replied almost slowly. Carefully.

“Are you really satisfied with just being on Earth again?”

Now Lance was the one taken aback. He blinked as he considered the question, confused. Keith seemed to notice, and continued before he could think of a response.

“I mean... We haven't done a lot here, have we? You came back and you saw your family, but what else is different? Maybe it's not your family holding you back.”

Lance was still lost. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he tried to make sense of what Keith was trying to ask. “What do you mean?”

Keith sighed. “It wasn't just your family that you missed on Earth, was it? You missed the atmosphere. The people you love, and the people you hate. Waking up early for classes, studying with your friends, and passing the time. You can't do any of that in space.”

“...Yeah. I guess you're right.” It was true – Lance had missed all aspects of being home on Earth. Not that it helped his situation in any way. “But what else can I do? It's not like we're staying here for long. We'll be back out there again tomorrow...”

This time it was Keith who fell quiet. He seemed to be pondering something, and Lance wished he could just see inside of his head. It would be a lot easier to decipher what he was trying to get at, he decided with a silent huff.

“Do you feel whole, Lance? With your family around you... Is there still something missing?”

Lance smiled. “You're getting real deep out here, huh?”

“Lance.”

“I- I don't know. I don't know what you're talking about, Keith--”

The Red Paladin gave a huff, before he began to elaborate. “What if you didn't have any of us anymore?” Lance opened his mouth to cut Keith off, but he continued anyway. “You don't live here. You won't be around us all forever. When you go back home, when you won't have any of us around anymore... would you still feel whole?”

Lance took in a breath. Keith wasn't going to let this go, not until he answered his questions. So he did. He opened himself up to Keith, just like he was almost opening up for him.

Keith was never an open book, but Lance was starting to learn how to read him pretty well. Something was on his mind, and Lance was going to figure out what, one way or another.

“No. Of course I wouldn't,” he admitted, sighing as he stared down at his legs, dangling dangerously with Keith's over the edge of the roof. “I don't want to think about goodbyes, Keith. Not when I'm going to have to leave my family again...”

“Then don't.”

Keith's eyes stared straight into Lance's when they looked across to each other. There was a determined emotion hidden behind his eyes, but Lance couldn't quite figure out what it was. He frowned, trying to figure out just what Keith was getting at.

“You're going to give me a headache,” the tanned boy complained, giving another soft huff of his own as he turned his head back out to the setting sun. It was almost fully concealed behind the distant rock formations now. He frowned a little more sadly.

Things were silent for a few minutes after that.

Lance mindlessly kicked his legs out to pass the time as the sun dipped further in the sky, whilst Keith stared down at the castleship, stationed down on the ground. Waiting for the Paladins to return, and head back into space. It shouldn't have felt as daunting as it did for him, really. He had his mother back out in space, and his dad was nowhere to be found, so it wasn't as if things were really changing for him. But still, he didn't want things to go back to how they were these past few months. Not completely.

He looked back up to Lance. The Cuban's features looked soft and relaxed, yet his expression said otherwise. It looked sad, anxious almost. Keith fingers gripped at the edge of the roof as his gaze lowered to Lance's hand. It was so, so close to his own, certainly within reach if he could just stretch his arm out a little. But he didn't.

“I don't want to think about goodbyes either,” the raven-haired boy admitted then, low and quiet. Lance lifted his head to look at him, but Keith's gaze remained fixed on his hand.

“Then don't.”

Keith lifted his head at the sound of Lance's soft voice, recognising the words as his own that had been spoken no longer than a few minutes ago. A cocky smile broke out onto Lance's face, and Keith found himself laughing a little as he shook his head.

“Shut up.”

Maybe Keith had been getting too used to the pleasant company, because when Lance began to shift and stand next to him, Keith felt his stomach drop. This wasn't goodbye, of course it wasn't – They would see each other again tomorrow morning, and for months to come whilst out in space.

But still he felt something slipping away from him. That small inkling of reassurance.

“Wait, Lance,” he spoke up before Lance could declare that he was off to bed. Everyone had arranged to sleep in large rooms with their families, so Lance would be out of his reach until the next morning. He would be too caught up spending his last few hours with his family to spend any longer with Keith. But as he stood before Lance, his heart thrummed against his chest, and he hesitated.

He knew exactly what he wanted – But what if Lance didn't want the same? Since when had he been one to think things through before acting on instinct, anyway?

“Yeah...?” Lance asked, watching and waiting as Keith fought with himself internally. His face looked so soft, and with the way the ends of his hair were blowing gently with the breeze, Keith couldn't form any words to explain what he wanted.

So he didn't.

Instead he closed the gap between them with two brisk steps, and as he took in a short breath, he slipped his hands up to rest on Lance's jaw and his shoulder.

Then, he pressed their lips together.

He felt the other's lips part with a gentle gasp of surprise, and though his body tensed slightly under Keith's hands, he didn't say or do anything to show any displeasure. Keith could practically feel Lance's eyes burning holes into his face, and so he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, fingers curling into Lance's hair and the fabric of his shirt.

Keith was inexperienced and clearly nervous.

He kept his lips sealed shut against Lance's, as if that was all he knew when it came to kissing. Lance hadn't kissed many girls or boys before, not really, but already he could tell that he was miles ahead with knowing how to really kiss. But Keith's nervousness was cute as hell, and he found himself smiling broadly despite the obvious blush on his cheeks. Keith's were just as red, if not more so, and it made Lance's stomach flip.

“What was that?” He asked after Keith had backed off a few inches. His smile remained as he reached forward, taking small fistfuls of Keith's worn black shirt at his hips.

“Uh... A kiss?” Was the reply that came from Keith, but not before he briefly licked his lips. He could taste hints of sugar and heat – Hints of Lance. “I thought you would know what that was, at least...”

Lance broke out into a small fit of snickers. “No, but-- Where did it come from? And why weren't your lips moving?”

“What--” Keith spluttered, cheeks growing darker and hotter. He gave a groan, then lightly smacked Lance's shoulder when he began to laugh more at his obvious embarrassment. His other hand's fingers remained curled amongst the shorter hairs at the back of the other boy's neck. “It's nice to know you're still an ass even after that...”

“Aw, c'mon... You don't mean that,” Lance hummed as his laughter died down, pulling Keith closer by his shirt so their chests were touching. Blue eyes glimmered and shone as they stared down into those curious grey-purple orbs. “I'll give you a second chance, if you want it.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Still a small smile tugged on the corners of his lips. “A second chance at embarrassing myself? No thanks.”

“No, come onnn... I'll guide you.” Lance pouted down to Keith then, and it took all of Keith's willpower not to smash their lips together.

After taking in another small breath, and hearing a few further little pushes from Lance, Keith tilted his head up to connect their lips for the second time. This time though, he felt Lance move against him. Away from him, to be exact.

In reality, Keith was pressing a little too hard into the kiss. It only left Lance with the option to pull back slightly so he could part his lips, and it took mere moments for Keith to follow and mould his lips into his own, filling the new open space. It made the Blue Paladin cackle, and the bright smile that stretched across his face made it hard to kiss Keith properly.

“Now who's the one who can't kiss?” He heard Keith mumble against his lips, which only served to pull another amused noise from him.

“You're pushing too hard,” Lance murmured back.

“You're not pushing hard enough.

“We're kissing, not working out.”

“ _Lance_.”

After giving a playful roll of his eyes, Lance pushed back against Keith and dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. As soon as he felt the lips against his own break apart he pressed closer, barely giving Keith a chance to catch his breath before his tongue was pushing into his mouth. He could practically feel the other melt into him after that, and as their kiss slowed and evened out, it left them in almost perfect synchrony.

When one pushed the other yielded, and this went back and forth, over and over, until both boys eventually pulled apart for breath.

It took a record five seconds for that cocky grin to return to Lance's face, though it was a little lopsided and dopey-looking now. “See? That. That was a kiss.”

Keith just shook his head, and smiled to himself as he gave an affectionate tug to Lance's hair.

“Shut it, loverboy.”

They weren't going to be saying their goodbyes any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my self-indulgent fic lmao, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you all thought! <3
> 
> Tumblr: rbcccmly


End file.
